Sleiimor
Go Back To: Weapons Name: Sleiimor ( Pronounced Slay-mar ) Artifact Type: Sword Spear Description: Stats: * Blade Length: 27" (2' 3" or 68.58 cm) * Default Handle Length: 73" (6' 1" or 185.42 cm) * Most Used Handle Length: 85" (7' 1" or 215.9 cm) * Default Total Length: 100" (8' 4" or 254 cm) * Most Used Total Length: 112" (9' 4" or 284.48 cm) * Cross Guard: 15" (1' 3" or 38.1 ) Lore: Origin & Creator: History & Past Holders: Present & Current Holder: Abilities: Basic: * Advanced: [ Slip Blade ] This is an enchantment that gives a blade zero friction. This means that it can and will always slip both in and out of a target effortlessly, even if the target has thick armor. The only requirement is that the armor be first penetrated; once the blade goes in it will be guaranteed to not get stuck. [ Bisecting Edge ] This is an enchantment that gives a blades edge virtually infinite sharpness. This means that the blade can and will always be able to slice or pierce through any conventional armor. The only thing that can stand up to a blade with this enchantment is armor with equally powerful enchantments of its own. [ Adaptive Handle ] This is an enchantment that gives the handle of a tool or weapon the ability to shrink or grow in length. This means that the weapon that the enchant handle is a part of can then be used in more situations. For example, if the user of Sleiimor the Sword Staff were to need to fight indoors suddenly, the handle could shrink to that of a normal sword handle length, and then it could be used the same as a normal single handed sword. [ Feather Weight ] + [ Contact Deactivation ] This is an enchantment which causes the artifact to behave as if it had a half of its normal mass. The attached ability Contact Deactivation comes in when it comes into contact with a target. When this happens, the full mass of the artifact will be restored temporarily so that the strike is full force. Once the artifact is pulled back again it will return to its enchanted state. Obviously, the attached ability Contact Deactivation only works when touching solids, and not when touching liquids, gases, or any other state of matter. [ True Master Safeguard ] (Wielder Activation + Curse of the Unworthy) This is an enchantment that acts as a protection for the weapon itself. The purpose of this enchantment is to discourage theft of the weapon as well as disable anyone who tries to wield it that is not its true master. The way that it works is two ways: Wielder Activation, as well as Curse of the Unworthy. Wielder Activation is when the artifact identifies whether or not the current user is its true master. If it is it's true master, all of the enchantments will activate and the artifact will turn to full power. If it is not it's true master, all of the enchantments will remain inactive, and the artifact will behave as if it had none to begin with. Curse of the Unworthy is similar to Wielder Activation, but has two main differences. Instead of activating when being held by its true master, this enchantment is activated when held by someone else. Second is that instead of enabling the rest of the artifacts enchantments, it temporarily enables a set of curses. These curses are: Stick Blade, Blunted, and Dead Weight. Stick blade does the opposite of Slip blade, making the blade always get stuck in its target. Blunted does the opposite of Bisecting Edge, making the edge equivalent of being flat and having no sharpness at all. Dead Weight does practically the opposite of Feather Weight, making the use of the weapon extremely exhausting and burdensome.